


Nothing´s ever black and white

by snowstar



Category: Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF, Suits (TV) Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/pseuds/snowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He felt helpless, just falling against the taller body behind him. There was never enough time, never enough to really indulge in this but it was all they had. All they could possibly have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing´s ever black and white

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in the field of RPS. Please be nice...

He pressed himself against the other´s chest while facing the wall in front of him. It was a small room on the set, mainly filled with dusty shelves and a small couch. The assistants used it to keep old scripts and several other documents in. And since this had happened the first time, this little room became their refuge.

Patrick held his eyes closed, slightly shaking his head in disbelief. Still in disbelief. He wanted to keep the truth out. A longtime girlfriend on one side, a wife and a whole family on the other. This was not him. Not _themselves_. The very first time both had shaken so much out of need, out of fear and guilt, that they had called each other not by their names but by the names of their characters. Harvey. Mike. It was a way to escape and their minds had willingly taken the psychological back out. It had stayed this way since then, like an unspoken agreement between them. Whenever they entered this room, Harvey and Mike came alive without any cameras, directors, assistants or scene shootings.

“Harvey,” he whispered as he felt a tongue running along the side of his neck followed by a soft bite. Lust slowly replaced shame and the longing for each other, which made them always come back to this room, induced the sweetest of emotional pain in both of their bodies.

“Need you. Need you…now.”

A wave of heat washed over his body.

“Shhh,” came the hushed answer, the hands of the man he called Harvey ran along his sides and finally rested on his hips.

“Need you…”

He felt helpless, just falling against the taller body behind him. There was never enough time, never enough to really indulge in this but it was all they had. All they could possibly have.

Hands were undoing his belt and slipped into his trousers and underwear. A fist wrapped around the most sensitive part of his body and stroked him into full hardness a second before he started to bang his forehead against the wall in an attempt to keep thoughts of reality away.

“More…”

But instead of waiting for more he started to push his hips forward, letting himself slide through the tight tunnel of Harvey´s hand – he even couldn´t call him Gabriel in his mind now…

Two years ago, when the shooting of the pilot started, they had become friends. Fast. Maybe too fast. The exceptional chemistry and the mutual trust had been there from the very beginning. And as _Suits_ became a steadily growing success, as one interview and one talk show appearance chased the next one, things had started to change without them really realizing it.

There had been this day when Gabriel had showed him that overly ridiculous fan video, one of the first ones of this kind on this very common internet platform, which portrayed Harvey´s and Mike´s relationship in a completely different context than in the real show and in a way Aaron Korsh would certainly never approve of. Gabriel had shortly mentioned it in an interview before, just briefly talking about homosexual twists, awkward moments of delayed, long looks and how funny these kinds of interpretations were to him. They had laughed so hard while watching it together and making jokes about the whole content that there had been tears streaming down Patrick´s cheeks.

Nobody could have foreseen where things would lead to from that point on.

Two years later, after a very successful Season 2, Patrick read the line on the final draft for the Suits DVD cover.

_“Nothing´s ever black and white”._

“That´s true,” he thought and closed his eyes. “But the shadows between we hide.”


End file.
